


See it in your movements, (Feel it in your touch)

by nap_monster



Category: GOT7
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Little bit of angst, M/M, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Minor Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Social Media, Youngjae just loves CoCo, bambam wears women's clothes, kunpimook is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nap_monster/pseuds/nap_monster
Summary: "Although he had seen his roommate dance this way before, it had never felt so intimate and alluring; as if Yugyeom were doing it just for him."Started [30.05.17]Ended   [N/A]Cross posted on wattpad account ©babxwoozi 2018





	See it in your movements, (Feel it in your touch)

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, I'm sorry for not updating, tafe has been hectic. however this work is currently being reworked and new parts should be out soon. thank you all! xx

一University | College AU  
一Angst, Smut, Fluff  
一Oblivious Kunpimook  
一Sexual dancing, seducing  
一Top Yugyeom  
一Bottom BamBam  
—Instagram+texting

 

 

MAIN PAIRING一  
YugBam

 

SIDE PAIRINGS一  
• Markson (Mark, Jackson)  
• JJProject (Jinyoung, Jaebum)  
• Platonic Jinbam (Jinyoung, BamBam)  
• Mentions of VMinKook (Taehyung, Jimin, Jeongguk)  
• Youngjae just loves Coco (Youngjae + Coco)

 

EXTRA一  
The characters in this book may not act as they do in real life as this book is purely fictional, incidents or readings that may have occurred in reality were pure accidental and not meant for any harm towards the ship.

All content written in this book belongs only to the author and is not prohibited for anyone to copying any shape or form unless given direct permission, example; translations.

 

Author  
babxwoozi

 

Side Help|Editing  
JEONERO_

 

CAST

 

 

 

••

 

 

 

 

••

 

 

 

 

••

 

NEXT CHAPTER_  
Proluge.


End file.
